Many wireless cellular serving networks support Public Warning System (PWS) messaging, which enables the broadcast of local, national, and multinational alert messages to mobile wireless devices of users within corresponding regions. The mobile wireless devices typically are preconfigured to default settings with respect to such messages. However, the default settings often are different between regions. For example, the regulations in one region may require that PWS messages be displayed by default (e.g., opt out), whereas another region may require the display of PWS messages to be suppressed by default (e.g., opt in). While a mobile wireless device may implement a setting feature that allows a user to manually reconfigure these settings, users typically are unaware of this setting feature, and even if aware, often can be lax in changing the PWS messaging settings in response to changed circumstances.